millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaun Banega Crorepati (2013 season)
This is the seventh season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. This season had clock: 30 seconds (questions 1-4) and 60 seconds (questions 5-8). On questions 9-15, clock disappeared. Lifelines It is a clock format where three and two new lifelines were: * 50:50 * Phone a Friend * Audience Poll * Switch the Question * Power Paplu: This lifeline indicates that the contestant can use any lifeline previously used for the second time. Episodes * Episode 1 (6th September 2013) Priti Panwar (Rs. 2,500,000) Sushma Mishra (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 2 (7th September 2013) Sushma Mishra (Rs. 320,000) Hussain Moiz Soni (Rs. 320,000) Rajni Rajpoot (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 3 (8th September 2013) Rajni Rajpoot (Rs. 1,250,000) Neelkamal Singh (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 4 (13th September 2013) Neelkamal Singh (Rs. 2,500,000) Hena Prasun (Rs. 40,000) Jyoti Saini (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 5 (14th September 2013) Jyoti Saini (Rs. 160,000) Sahib Dayal Saxena (Rs. 40,000) Taj Mohammed Rangrez (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 6 (15th September 2013) Taj Mohammed Rangrez (Rs. 10,000,000) Ravindra Agrawal (Rs. Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 7 (20th September 2013) Ravindra Agrawal (Rs. 640,000) Priti Gupta (Rs. 640,000) Amit Kumar (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 8 (21st September 2013) Amit Kumar (Rs. 640,000) K. Venkata Naga Kumar (Rs. 640,000) Atasi Sutradhar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 9 (22nd September 2013) Atasi Sutradhar (Rs. 40,000, continued again) Ranbir Kapoor and Neetu Singh (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 10 (27th September 2013) Atasi Sutradhar (Rs. 2,500,000) Rajbir Singh Tomar (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 11 (28th September 2013) Rajbir Singh Tomar (Rs. 2,500,000) Rahul Agarwal (Rs. 40,000) Dipika Choudhary (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 12 (4th October 2013) - AB Special Dipika Choudhary (Rs. 640,000) Rohit Prakash Saxena (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 13 (5th October 2013) Sumit Kumar Sinha (Rs. 320,000) Deepa Sharma (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 14 (6th October 2013) Deepa Sharma (Rs. 640,000) Jonson and Sumit Awasthi (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 15 (11th October 2013) Rishi Raj Khandelwal (Rs. 640,000) Dr. Mintu Jhadav (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 16 (12th October 2013) Dr. Mintu Jhadav (Rs. 40,000) Neha Dubey (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 17 (13th October 2013) Jethalal and Daya (Rs. 320,000) Sachi and Dhruv (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 18 (18th October 2013) Manisha Kumari (Rs. 640,000) Sandeep Kumar Singh (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 19 (19th October 2013) Sandeep Kumar Singh (Rs. 2,500,000) Abhinav Pandey (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 20 (20th October 2013) Abhinav Pandey (Rs. 2,500,000) Dinesh Malaviya (Rs. 40,000) Vishwas Chandawaskar (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 21 (25th October 2013) Vishwas Chandawaskar (Rs. 2,500,000) Nayan Solanki (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 22 (26th October 2013) Nayan Solanki (Rs. 2,500,000) Surendra Sharma (Rs. 40,000) Neelam Gevariya (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 23 (1st November 2013) Neelam Gevariya (Rs. 320,000) Nikhil Raj (Rs. 1,250,000) Dr. Shubhashish Dhar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 24 (2nd November 2013) - Diwali Special Dr. Shubhashish Dhar (Rs. 2,500,000) Chanchal Thakur (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 25 (3rd November 2013) Chanchal Thakur (Rs. 1,250,000) Swapna Aarya (Rs. 40,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) * Episode 26 (8th November 2013) - Children's Special (1) Smeet Madlani (Rs. 640,000) Kautilya Pandit (Rs. 40,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Rakshit Ganvir (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 27 (9th November 2013) - Children's Special (2) Rakshit Ganvir (Rs. 40,000) Isha Patel (Rs. 320,000) Vaibhav (?, continued) * Episode 28 (10th November 2013) Vaibhav (Rs. 1,250,000) Suraj Tiwari (Rs. 320,000, continued) Kajol and Mayank (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 29 (15th November 2013) Suraj Tiwari (Rs. 320,000) Ranveer Singh (Rs. 640,000) Namrata Yadu (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 30 (16th November 2013) Namrata Yadu (Rs. 320,000) Sushma Dwivedi (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 31 (17th November 2013) Sushma Dwivedi (Rs. 1,250,000) Kumar Piyush Bhatt (Rs. 640,000) Ashok Kumar (Rs. 1,000, continued) * Episode 32 (22nd November 2013) Ashok Kumar (Rs. 640,000) Saptakoti Mahadhani (Rs. 40,000) Prashant Kumar Sharma (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 33 (23rd November 2013) Prashant Kumar Sharma (Rs. 1,250,000) Kumar Indrajit Sinha (Rs. 640,000) Devika (Rs. 10,000, continued) Kareena Kapoor and Imran Khan (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 34 (29th November 2013) Devika (Rs. 320,000) Arun Mangal (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 35 (30th November 2013) Arun Mangal (Rs. 2,500,000) Arvind Kumar Tiwari (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 36 (1st December 2013) - Grand Finale Firoz Fatima (Rs. 10,000,000) Trivia * Taj Mohammed Rangrez is contestant, who walked away with 1 crore and used no three lifelines - Phone-a-Friend, Switch the Question and Power Paplu. * Atasi Sutradhar is contestant, who in three episodes in a row appeared. * Rahul Agarwal is contestant, who answered the 5th question wrong, walked away with Rs. 40,000 and used no lifelines. * Surendra Sharma and Neelam Gevariya is contestants in this season, who win FFF with longest results - 16.858 and 14.828 seconds respectively. Sources * Episodes list and description Category:Indian Series